Trust In Me
by aspartame
Summary: L comes to Raito's aid when he desperately needs it, and becomes attached to this new, vulnerable side of Raito. He has to decide which is more important: solving the Kira case, or the development of a relationship on a whole new level? LxRaito


**Trust In Me**

This was purposely written after the incident (you'll see what I mean) to allow you to ponder what exactly happened to Raito, and why L is acting awfully hospitable. Don't worry, you'll know all the background info in the next chapter.

While you are reading, keep in mind that this is my first time using the LxRaito pairing. This first chapter's kinda short... x.x But it's just an experiment. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Deathnote, I'd be rich and happy. But I don't. So I'm not. D: (sighs)

* * *

He stared at the one sitting across him through slitted eyes unnoticed, sipping on the frothy drink he held in his hand. He emitted a small whimper in distaste and slammed the concoction down on the table.

"What's the matter, Raito-kun?" came the gentle, articulate voice he was already so familiar with, whether he liked it or not.

"It's... like taking a shot to the face! What the hell is in it?" he muttered. "How do I get this taste out of my mouth..."

"_Aojiso_," the voice purred. "I thought the mint might mask the taste of the medicine.The medicine is meant to cleanse the blood, but its taste is dreadful. I'm sorry, I suppose it didn't work, Raito-kun."

"Idiot! That's why this tastes so damned horrible! Who puts aojiso in drinks?! You should've made me some freakin' sashimi instead! Or overkilled it with sugar!" He jumped up in his anger, but immediately fell back into his chair and winced. He keeled over, gripping his side in pain. He pulled his hand back and gazed at it. It was smeared with blood.

"And I'm the idiot?" his companion said sharply. "I told you not to be reckless. I told you your wounds would open again. Drink that while I fix your bandages."

"W-what-?"

"Do as I say!" he cried. "Stop being so stubborn and listen to someone for once. I'm trying to help you, Raito-kun." He strode over to a cabinet and retrieved a box full of bandages and some gauze. Raito eyed the glass on the table and reached for it hesitantly. He managed to take another sip. L came back and saw the pain in the other's eyes, though he wouldn't ever admit to weakness. His lips involuntarily formed into a smile.

"What's... so funny..." Raito breathed.

"Nothing, Raito-kun. Take off your shirt," L said quietly, placing a thumb to his lips, giving him a pensive look.

Raito stared at him in disbelief. L could read his thoughts like they were printed on his face. _"Take off your shirt," he asks me? I'm not going to do that in front of him..._

L sighed. "Raito-kun, you have nothing to hide up there, presumably. Am I correct, or are you a girl?"

Raito responded by glaring at L and carefully removed his shirt, making sure not to agitate his wounds further.

L took in the sight of the taut, exposed skin thoughtfully. "How avant-garde this would be if you did, in fact, have something to hide."

"...Get on with it, L," Raito groaned.

"Would you rather it was Misa, Raito-kun?" L asked as he sat on the floor, his knees bent under him. He slowly unwrapped the bandages around Raito's waste. Raito watched him, and it suddenly struck him that L never used more than two or three fingers to do anything. He always held his cellphone against his ear with three fingers. He always added sugarcubes to his tea with two. _What an enigma._

"What are you t-talking about?" Raito responded, squirming as L slowly tore off the adhesive area of the bandage from his stomach. _But it's not like I mind it._

"I'm saying would you have preferred it if Misa had you in such a compromising position, instead of me?" L looked up at him and stopped unwrapping the bandages.

"I, err... no. She'd overreact too much. Don't let her know about this, L. She'd bombard me with all of her petty grievances."

"Petty...?" L whispered. "So you'd much rather prefer a relationship with someone more... detached?"

"As opposed to Misa? Well, what do you think?"

"Raito-kun, why are you dating Misa-chan? You apparently aren't quite fond of her."

Raito shrugged and stared at L, who was staring back at him. "She thinks I'm..." He paused and reached behind him, tearing off the rest of his wrappings and tossed the mess aside. "...Something_ I'm not. _She also thinks we're dating, which is not true... it's more or less me humoring her to prevent hurting her.

"But enough of that... L, what's with the sudden personal inquiry...?"

"Hm, Raito-kun, I don't remember ever having to explain myself to you before," he mused. "But it's elementary, so I don't really mind... I ask these questions to either lower or raise the rate of suspicion against you. Unfortunately, it extends past the purposes of the Kira investigation. I have told you once before that you are my first real friend, correct?"

"Yeah, you have, L. It's an honor."

"Likewise," L replied. He had still not taken his eyes off of Raito. Raito came to another interesting conclusion: Misa often looked at him in the same way L was gazing at him now. Those eyes... those were affectionate eyes. _Amorous eyes! _Even though they always looked a little crazed, it was often balanced out by L's calm demeanor. Raito lost his train of thought as L's cold hand brushed against his smooth flesh. He had already applied the gauze and was bandaging Raito again.

"It is imperative to the investigation, and to myself - I want to be able to completely trust you, Raito-kun. With my life."

* * *

- aspartame  
november 22, 2006 3:03 AM  
see you next time? 


End file.
